L'e-mail
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Derek veut envoyer un e-mail à quelqu'un il demande de l'aide à Peter et à Scott. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et Teen wolf non plus


- Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire avec mon ordinateur portable?

- Je dois envoyer un message à quelqu'un. Il faut que tu me montres comment faire car je n'y connais rien.

Derek et son oncle s'attablèrent devant le portable du plus vieux.

- D'abord est-ce que toi tu as un compte e-mail?

- Je... Non.

- Parfait! On va en faire un alors. Voilà j'ouvre une page sur le net. On va te mettre sur Hotmail ce sera le plus simple. Comment tu veux t'appeler?

- Hein...?

- Il te faut un nom pour ton adresse.

- Genre comment?

- Je sais pas ce que tu veux.

- Genre Derek Hale ça va pas?

- Ton vrai nom est déjà dans tes infos. Un peu d'imagination. Bon tu sais quoi on va t'appelle bigbadwolf!

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il se maudit de ne pas savoir se servir d'un ordi. Ça aurait été plus simple. Son oncle n'était qu'un grand psychopathe curieux. Il acceptait de l'aider seulement parce qu'il voulait savoir à qui, son neveu paumé en technologie du 21ème siècle, allait envoyer un mail.

- Voilà ta boîte mail est créée!

- Et maintenant?

- Il faut que tu ouvres l'onglet nouveau message et après tu écris ce que tu veux. Et t'envoie. Ah et tu as l'adresse mail de la personne à qui tu veux envoyer ton message?

- Heu non. Je la connais pas son adresse. Je peux pas juste mettre son prénom?

- Mais non! Ça va pas marcher. Que tu es bête mon neveu.

Derek sortit les crocs et ses yeux virèrent au bleu glacial.

- Range ton regard de tueur. Ça marche peut être avec tes amis ados mais pas avec ton oncle qui t'a vu naître et qui a changé tes couches. Bon ton message tu veux l'envoyer à qui?

- ça ne te regarde pas!

- Alors je t'annonce que tu vas pouvoir l'envoyer à personne de cette façon. C'est comme appeler avec un téléphone si tu ne sais pas le numéro tu peux rien faire. Tu peux pas demander l'adresse mail de la personne à la personne concernée ou à un ami?

Derek se leva et alla prendre son portable à la cuisine. Il tapa un texte et l'envoya à Scott. Scott saurait lui l'adresse qu'il cherchait. Le portable de Derek vibra et il répondit à l'appel de Scott.

- Tu veux quoi j'ai pas compris?

- Une adresse pour envoyer un ... comment tu appelles ça Peter?

- E-mail!

- Un e-mail.

- L'adresse de qui tu veux?

- Heu…Ah je comptais pas te le dire ça.

- Alors je ne peux pas te donner une adresse si je ne sais pas de qui.

Derek grogna.

- On va faire plus simple. Passe-moi les adresses de la meute entière et je me débrouillerai.

- Non!

- Mais c'est important.

- Oui mais je te fais pas confiance si je sais pas à qui tu veux écrire.

- Écoute Scott c'est important d'accords. Il faut que j'écrive à quelqu'un mais pour certaines raisons je ne peux pas te dire qui ni ce que je dois écrire. Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Il y eu un instant de silence puis Scott se racla la gorge.

- Bon je vais être sympa. Mais t'évites de faire une connerie hein! Je t'envoie un message avec les adresses.

Derek raccrocha. Son oncle était mort de rire affalé sur la table.

- Oh ça va hein!

Derek se rassit en tapotant son portable sur la table.

- Calme-toi on dirait que ta vie dépend de cet e-mail.

Derek fit un regard méchant mais s'abstint de répondre. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans des explications avec son oncle. Il reçu le message de Scott. Il vit une liste d'adresses aux noms douteux pour certaines. Il montra les adresses à son oncle.

- Et dans toute la liste là tu veux envoyer à qui exactement?

- Ben mince! Scott n'a pas mis les noms.

Ça commençait sérieusement à énerver Derek. Son oncle recopia les adresses sur un papier.

-On peut tenter de procéder par élimination. Tu connais bien la meute tu dois plus ou moins savoir le nom qui leur correspond. Par exemple sexynanarousse ça peut être Lydia. Tu veux écrire à Lydia?

- Non!

- Bon alors on l'enlève. 94 non plus j'imagine?

- Mmhh!

Derek se pencha sur la liste. Il raya: ericabitch, vboydwolf, et kingofplanet car c'était son oncle.

- Quoi? Quand on fait une adresse mail on peut être créatif!

- Pff! Souffla Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Son oncle était incorrigible décidément.

Il restait tout de même 3 adresses sur la liste. petit-humanoide24, betaalphawolf et lairderienBH. Il avait beau se creuser la tête il se demandait à qui appartenait chaque adresse. Il restait dans la meute, Scott, Isaac et Stiles. Derek repris son portable. Il demanda à Scott. C'est quoi l'adresse d'Isaac?

Il reçu la réponse très vite. Bon il pouvait rayer betaalphawolf. Les deux dernières étaient donc à Scott et Stiles. Ne sachant pas laquelle était à qui il hésita à demander à Scott qu'elle était son adresse mais par fierté il laissa tomber.

- Bon tu peux te barrer de l'ordi je vais écrire mon mail et l'envoyer j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

- C'est demander si gentiment! Râla Peter en se levant.

Derek prit l'ordi de l'autre côté de la table pour pouvoir garder un œil sur son oncle pour qu'il ne vienne pas fouiner. Derek hésita puis ce décida à envoyer son mail à petit-humanoide24 ça lui semblait correspondre au pseudo qu'aurait pu avoir Stiles puisque c'est à lui qu'il voulait envoyer le message. Après tout sur son maillot de Lacrosse il y avait le chiffre 24.

Il envoya son mail et referma la session ouverte en prenant soin de faire comme son oncle lui avait dit pour pas que ce dernier puisse rouvrir la page. Son oncle reprit son ordi et partit. Il avait demandé à Stiles de l'appeler quand il aurait lu le mail et pas de répondre car Derek s'était dit qu'il n'irai plus jamais sur internet. C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Scott l'appela en début de soirée.

- Alors tu as pu envoyer ton e-mail?

- Oui! Merci de ta sympathie.

- J'ai oublié de te mettre les noms à qui appartenaient les adresses.

- C'est pas grave j'ai procédé par élimination.

- Je vois! Par contre rassures-moi sur un point. C'est pas à moi que bigbadwolf voulait déclarer son amour hein?

- Quoi? Derek avait presque hurlé en se raidissant sur son canapé.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait! Si tu m'avais dis depuis le début à qui tu voulais écrire on n'en serait pas là.

- C'est toi petit-humanoide24?

- Évidement! C'est une adresse que Stiles m'avait fait quand on était petits. Tu as pensé que c'était Stiles?

Derek grommela un oui à peine audible.

- Écoute on fait comme si de rien n'était hein. En plus ton message est magnifique je ne te savais pas si romantique et sans blague j'ai presque versé une larme. Comme j'ai compris très vite que c'était pas pour moi j'ai appelé Stiles avant de t'appeler et je lui ai dit que tu avais quelque chose à lui dire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux supprimer les intermédiaires parce que ça ne donne pas de supers résultats sans vouloir être désagréable.

Derek raccrocha au moment où 3 petits coups furent frappé sur la porte. Évidement c'était Stiles et Derek alla ouvrir.

- Scott m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

- Il avait raison. Entre! Tout d'abord je te demande pardon de t'avoir fais venir à cette heure-là. Je laisserai à Scott le soin de te raconter cette partie-là en détails. Pour faire court j'ai voulu t'envoyer un mail qui a atterri chez Scott en fait. Je suis totalement un abruti et ne me dis pas non car dans la situation je suis vraiment un abruti.

- Tu as voulu m'envoyez un mail? Toi?

- Oublions ça tu veux bien.

- D'accords! Et tu voulais me dire quoi par mail?

Derek s'approcha un peu de Stiles.

- D'abord il faut que je te dise que je vais te dire un truc et que je vais me permettre de faire un truc. Tu auras le choix entre me frapper, promis je ne riposterai pas ou ... enfaite tu réagiras comme tu voudras. Tu auras juste le droit de me frapper si tu veux.

Derek s'approcha encore de Stiles et le prit doucement par les épaules. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ado et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Stiles se sentit voler, plonger, suffoquer, planer bref il ne trouvait pas le verbe approprié. C'était au delà de tout ce qui peut exister de merveilleux sur terre. Derek rompit le baiser et Stiles se sentit vide d'un coup. Le regard noisette chercha le regard vert et s'y accrocha.

- Je t'aime Stiles!

Stiles sauta au cou de Derek et s'y cramponna. Il l'embrassa sans retenue avec fougue, passion, amour, envie, peut importe le mot mais c'était fort et enivrant. Derek posa l'ado sur son lit. Ils passèrent la nuit à se parler et à s'embrasser. C'était donc ça le bonheur! Stiles eu l'occasion de lire par la suite le fameux mail de Derek et Scott avait raison il était magnifique. Largement à la hauteur de l'amour que Derek offrait à Stiles au quotidien.


End file.
